Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: oneshot, SxS While studying together with Syaoran, Sakura doing her usual procrastination and finds herself wondering something, but Syaoran reassures her...


Hey, it's been awhile since I've written anything so here's a cute random oneshot that I hope you'll enjoy! Thanks goes to CheeseyCraziness for BETAing this one for me!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP

* * *

**Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder**

Emerald eyes widened as a girl of age 20 tilted her head in wonder as she came to a an faded glossy page. On it was a beautiful picture of a young model with dark wavy hair and eyes much like her own. The woman wore a flowing white gown with a lace corset top and pearl jewelry. The light in the picture was soft, with creamy drapes that looked to be blowing from the open window as fading sunlight shone through.

She smiled to herself, it was a picture of her mother when she was still alive during her modeling days.

Sakura snapped from her thoughts when she felt a chin rest on her shoulder. Her eyes darted to the side to see a pair of amber eyes looking down at the page, studying it also.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, um...nothing!" she giggled nervously, slightly embarrassed that he caught her procrastinating from their college math homework..again.

Syaoran raised a thick brow, stretching out his arm to the end of the bed, over top his math homework. Together the two had been studying in her room and soon made it to the bed for more comfort, laying on their stomachs.

Sakura blushed slightly, closing the magazine and was about to shove it under her bed when he caught it from her. On the cover was the same woman model that Syaoran had instantly recognized being Sakura's deceased mother.

"June, 1983..." he read out loud, looking at the date on the bottom corner of the magazine, "did your dad keep this all these years?"

Sakura nodded, "yeah, I found it in his library downstairs the other day, along with some more, but I didn't really get the chance to look at them..."

"Well, lets take a break from this math homework since you're obviously distracted and we'll look at them," he suggested.

Sakura smiled brightly, reaching under her bed and pulling out five more magazines that was faded and bent in a few places. Together, they flipped through them and looked at all sorts of modeling pictures of Nadeshiko Kinomoto that they had never seen in the house before.

"Okaa-san was so beautiful..." Sakura whispered with a smile as her eyes studied each picture.

Syaoran smiled over her shoulder as he rested his chin there, with one arm over her back. "Just like you," he said, nuzzling her short, auburn hair.

She giggled from beneath him. "Oh, you're just saying that because you're my boyfriend!"

Syaoran chuckled, "not true. Anyone would tell you that! It's obvious, you have the same beautiful eyes."

Sakura blushed, "but...there's one thing I notice..."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Tomoyo-chan looks so much more like my mother than I do. I remember her once telling me that when she was younger, Sonomi-san grew Tomoyo-chan's hair out to look like okaa-san's...and she's always had it, even now!"

Syaoran considered this for a moment, "yeah, but I think it's just the hair that's a bit similar."

Sakura sighed, turning over on her back, resting her head on Syaoran's outstretched arm. She held the book up, studying the beautiful picture of her mother. "But...Tomoyo-chan also had the same ivory skin as okaa-san and the same body type...they both look so delicate...Tomoyo-chan looks much more like her than I do, I could never compare."

Syaoran fought the urge to roll his eyes, Sakura was always so modest about her looks. He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead, "I don't think so. I look at pictures of your mother and then at you and I see a complete resemblance. Well, except for your hair, you got your father's straight auburn hair and you also have a bit of his skin complexion. You're a perfect mix of both your parents and the result of that is very beautiful. Sakura, personally I can't compare anyone to _your_ beauty." he finished with a quick peck to her lips.

"Thank you..."she whispered, blushing more at this, then looked at the picture in silence. She ran a finger down the length of her mother's hair in the picture. "Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about now, sweetheart?" he poked her cheek playfully.

"I'm just wondering if I'd look more like okaa-san if I grew my hair out long..."

Syaoran sighed, "did you listen to anything I said at all just a moment ago?"

She nodded, "I did...but I can't help but imagine!"

"Sakura," Syaoran said, pulling the magazine from her hands and folding it closed, along with the homework that probably wouldn't get done until a bit later on. He lay on his back now and pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. He stared up at her ceiling before speaking, "what do you think?"

"Think about what?" she asked.

"What do you think you'll look like with long hair like your mother's? Do you think you'll look just like her?"

Sakura pondered this, "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I've always kept my hair this length," she fingered some of her longer bangs that hung to her chin and framed her face.

"You've always liked your hair short, haven't you?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, but...Tomoyo-chan...she...she's so beautiful, I kind of want to look like her and okaa-san with long, wavy hair, too."

"But your hair is straight."

"I could a get a perm or something!"

Syaoran chuckled, "why would you want to look like them?"

"Because they're just so beautiful!"

"But so are you," he stated.

"You're just saying tha-"

"No, I'm not, plenty of people think you're beautiful Sakura, you're just so oblivious to it! You have a beauty about you that is different for anyone else's. Your sweet innocence, your wonderful personality, your beautiful eyes and short hair. Overall, you're a very beautiful person Sakura in every way, right down to your occasional clumsiness," he teased. "You've got something that makes you very unique and no other person could ever be like you. Which is good because you're one of a kind."

"Syaoran..." she said with a small smile at his sweet words. He always had the right things to say to her that made her melt. "Do you like the way that my hair is now then? You don't think I'd look more beautiful with long hair?"

"The hair style wouldn't change your beauty that I see in you in anyway. I'd love you even if you were bald."

"Hoeee!"

Syaoran laughed, "I'm teasing, I'm teasing. Besides, I've always liked your short hair, I think it makes you very cute."

Sakura blushed more, hiding her face into his chest. "Syaoran..."

After a few moments, Syaoran spoke again. "But answer this, do you think that having long hair would make a difference?"

She thought about it for a few moments before shaking her head, "Now that I think about, no...I trust what you say, Syaoran...I won't ever question your words again."

"Good," he whispered, placing his fingers beneath her chin and pulling her lips to his in a sweet kiss. "I don't want you to ever doubt yourself in anyway. My mother always told me that beauty was in the eye of the beholder and you always remember that too."

"I will," she said, closing her eyes and allowing him to kiss her once more.

Syaoran was right. He saw her beautiful in her own way, like many others, but it made her much more happy that he did and that made her feel beautiful in every way.

"So, lets get that homework done," he said interrupting her thoughts as she sighed miserably. Not that awful math homework...again!

* * *

_owari_

* * *


End file.
